Those Golden Days
by iGreenMonster-RAWR
Summary: Time Is of the essence. Why was i apologizing now? I would never know, but i knew i just had to." A tragedy occurs during the world summit meeting involving England. Again, I FAIL at the title and summary but the Story is better. I promise.


**This was written waaaaaay before I wrote regret & of pain and reminiscing, during my USUK OTP days (i'm currently on SpainRomano Drugs ^u^)**

**I didnt put it here because it was lost and i just happened to stumble upon it hahaha. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill peepel!**

**And for those of you wondering why i'm not writing the sequel to previously mentioned SpainRomano angst please read the Post Script AFTER you read the story! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**NOW UNTO THE STORY  
**

* * *

He was old.

He had to admit it. He was old and alone.

All those he once called his had all left and grown up into magnificent and superb, surpassing all his expectations but for the price of leaving him. He smiled bitterly at this. Where had he gone wrong? Night after night, day after day, he would ask himself.

They had no idea that every time one of them achieved independence, every time they would turn their back on him, one of the pieces in his heart would shrivel, wither and die.

For those shards of his heart belonged to them and they would leave unknowingly with a piece of his heart.

The doctor had said he didn't have much time to live, that his heart and his body was corroding.

* * *

He smiled sadly, he never told anyone of his sick predicament. The fact that his insides were decaying, his skin rotting. And every time at the world summit meeting he would act like nothing was wrong when his body felt like it was slowly burning in acid. Had they ever asked why he wore so concealing clothes? It was to disguise his horrid, marred and disintegrating body.

So here he was, the world looking at him horrified and sorrowful, some were crying and all his _once _colonies were screaming at everything…screaming at everybody to get help…_screaming at him._

He wondered why…'_Oh yes, its because I'm turning to dust_' He thought and smiled, his right hand had gone first during the meeting. No one had noticed.

When the pain was unbearable he stood up, all had had turned to look at him, even though his abrupt leaving were becoming more and more frequent, only to see his body turning to dust and flying away.

Hong Kong, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Sea land, America, India…everyone looked so panic stricken. He, again, wondered why. They had left him, right? So why did they look like they were going to lose their reason for living?

Canada was crying into kumajiro. England smiled again, he remembered the time he had found little Matthew cuddled up next to a bear, he had felt so at peace every time he was with him but ashamed to put such a boy of fragile constitution in this state. He wanted to tell him that he was always proud of his little Matthew, growing up to be someone who couldn't be suppressed by everybody's high expectation (resulting from having such a twin brother) and still attaining a sane and mild-mannered attitude.

Hong Kong was screaming at his phone, demanding that his best healers were to be sent at once. What happened to the stoic hong kong he knew? Who was this sobbing and demanding nation? Arthur remembered how his hand enveloped his much smaller one when he had become a new territory. Hong Kong was rebellious at first but then he gradually came to love and respect the green-eyed empire.

New Zealand and Australia….he would miss them so much….he couldn't even bring himself to think back to the times he found them, his life was already flashing before his eyes.

Sea land was crying into Sweden and Finland's chest…'_I should really apologize_' He missed that little rambunctious kid who looked almost exactly like him. It was a good thing he had left the kid to Tino and Berwald to be taken care of (secretly, of course). The child wouldnt be able to survive the harsh world at his young age. England wouldve given anything to make peter a normal human, he didnt want such a tender young lad to be traumatized by wars and conflicts that were surely going to arise later on.

America was looking like he was the one dying, he had tears in his eyes but he would never let the withering nation see them. He should be optimistic like he always was. He should be strong and powerful like the time he revolted. He should act like the hero he was always proclaiming he was not holding back tears with a kicked-puppy look. England hated himself for reducing these amazing nations to this state.

Oh and the beautiful India, her kind and beautiful smile he loved was hidden behind jeweled, sun-bronzed hands, crystalline tears seeping from them. She truly was one of his greatest conquests.

He stood up on shaking knees, his remaining arm clutching his torso, willing it to stay still, his head downcast. He had fallen to his knees a little while ago, now he knew why, it was because his feet were already disintegrating.

The petite and agonizing nation was panting and breathing heavily as if the chore of breathing hurt him. They were yelling at him to stay still. He didn't listen, he just looked at them, smiled and uttered the words "Forgive me" in a quivering and quiet voice.

Sorry for what? He did not know, he was just sorry. So he walked with faltering steps outside, the skies were sunny, it was spring and all around him were a variety of flowers, his friends, his magical friends were also crying.

He smiled one last time at everybody, his iridescent and gleaming eyes with unshed tears were dulling. His feet were disappearing now, he wondered how he could still stand…. "I love you…all of you" He heard himself utter one last time, he had never said it to them but now, he thought... he could die happy.

Part of his face had disappeared but his smile never left until he was no more… They all watched as something like gold sand seeped out from every colonies' chest and joined the rest of the mound of golden ash in the field of flowers.

A final gust of wind blew the glittering sand into the sky as the former nation's children collapsed on their knees and cried.

The memory of their former father, friend and confidante mouthing the word "Goodbye" etched forever on their minds.

* * *

**Awwww why do i like writing angsty stuff?! Whyyyyyyyy?! Dx**

**I know there were more colonies but if i included ALL of them, my nose would be bleeding a river before i even get halfway through it T_T**

**Oh and there's a sequel to this, I'm posting it tomorrow ha!  
**

**PS. And for those who've read and asked for a sequel regarding regret & of pain and reminiscing, I'm already working on it, but I NEED inspiration and REQUESTS on what YOU want to or think should happen, since I'm currently stumped and in a massive state of writer's block.**


End file.
